Not Now
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: Hermione stumbles through the ruins of the battle looking for one man, to tell her what she needed to and to save her and someone else...not great plez read. nothing is mine but the plot! one shot


_A/N: This will probably stay a one-shot, sorry but I am working on two fics and thinking up a new SB/RL fic, which means I'm really busy now, but tell me what you think!_

Not Now

Her feet pounded the ground as she held her bleeding stomach, she was praying hard, she had to find him, and she had to see a doctor now! Where was he? Her baby, no, their baby was going to die!...

That's right, Ms. Hermione Granger, perfect student was three months pregnant and still not out of her seventh year of Hogwarts, no one would have ever guessed, but who's baby it was made things even worse, if people knew, they would both be in trouble.

She looked up, there was Harry shooting spells at Voldemort left and right, by this point the death eaters were done fighting with us, or dead, no one was left fighting but Harry and Voldemort. While she was looking she had tripped, but over what?

"Shit! Ronald!" She could feel the tears, but she knew she couldn't cry, not now, she couldn't waste the energy she had left that could save the baby. She reached up and closed his eyes and started to crawl looking franticly for him. There was Remus, Tonks was attending to that, and Minerva crying over someones body, with a closer look she realized it was Molly Weasly, "OH GOD!" a mix of pain and sympathy hit her at one, she really wanted Molly to hug her, but she had to stay strong, for their baby.

She crawled on, death everywhere; Malfoy, Crabbe, Cho, Dean, Luna... the list went on and on.

She saw black robed on the ground, she couldn't help it, adrenaline pumping she up and ran to them, she pushed the body over slowly and almost cried with relief, it was just Lucious Malfoy, and at the moment she really didn't care that he was dead.

"Ahh!" She yelled, it felt like her insides were burning, she knew she should go to Madame Pomfrey but she had to find him. Suddenly everything went really black, "not now." she whispered as she fell back to the earth, "Severus."

The sun was warm and bright, she didn't want to open her eyes, if this was heaven she didn't want to know, she just wanted Severus, and her baby. She slowly opened her eyes, willing herself not to cry, just in case she wasn't dead, and if her baby had any chance she was willing her strength to it. She looked around, it was the hospital wing, there were people everywhere sitting around her crying, was she dead?

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and had to stop himself from hugging her. She smiled.

"Hey Harry!" she croaked, then realization hit her and she started frantically looking around and babbling. "Baby, death, oh no, Severus."

"Mione! You are babbling!"

She blinked, "Sorry." she looked down toward her stomach.

"Deary, do you have no faith in me?" Madam Pomfrey said. "You are on bed rest, but your baby will be fine!" she said smiling.

Hermione started to cry with relief, then she started to scan the crowd.

"He's not here." Harry said sadly, other people bowed their heads.

"no" she said looking around, no one made eye contact with her. How did they know who she was talking about. Her brain raced.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Potter, your not that lucky."

She knew that voice, and he was the only one to call Harry, Potter. She closed her eyes and prayed it was real. She heard someone limping, pressure on the side of the bed, and a hand holding hers, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Miss me?" he said smirking.

She set her jaw, 'I COULDN'T FIND YOU, YOUR SNARKY PRAT THE BABY!"

"babbling!" Harry called.

"shut it Potter!" they yelled together, she couldn't help but laugh at that.

He kissed her softly, "were here, together now, isn't that enough?"

She smiled, "yes,"

"Did you say something about a baby?" His eyebrow rose.

Everyone laughed at him.

_A/N: Ahhhhhh a happy ending, did you cry I did writing it! Just a little! REVIEW and read my other stories! Much love ya'll_


End file.
